Problem: What is the least common multiple of $12$ and $10$ ? $\text{lcm}(12, 10) = $
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of $12$ and $10$. We know that $12 \times 10$ (or $120$ ) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? $12, 24, 36, 48, 60$ So, the least common multiple of $12$ and $10$ is $60$.